neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Smile Spiral
Lyrics |-|Romaji= puranetariumu mitai kirei uchuu ginga no kumo ni fuwari nokatte jiyuu ni tobetara ii naa daiyamondo mitai toumei ni matataku hoshi kirari tsurete itte ne panorama yuuei ureshi sou ni hanasu mujaki sa chiribamete hohoemi rasen ni natte heyajuu senpuu ni naru yo kimi to iru dakede genki ni naru kara (kimi ga ireba soredakede) egao yohou wa zutto hare nochi hare kimi to iru dakede tanoshiku naru kara (kimi ga ireba soredakede) te to te tsunaide itsudemo kokoro tsunaide itsudemo yoroshiku! issho ni iyou ne hidamari no naka de parashuuto mitai junpaku no hane wo seoi hirari ukande yousei ni naretara ii naa taimukapuseru mitai marui kan ni omoi zume potsuri ukabete mireba seiza no nakamairi murasaki fantajia mezameru chiheisen otona ni mada narenai ato sukoshi dake nemurasete kimi to iru dakede tsuyoku naru kara (kimi ga ireba soredakede) futari nara kowakunai mugen pa-sento kimi to iru dakede kanashikunai kara (kimi ga ireba soredakede) ichi Plus ichi bai ni naru ichi Plus ichi yume ni naru korekara mo zutto zutto ne soba ni iru kara kimi to iru dakede tsuyoku naru kara (kimi ga ireba soredakede) futari nara kowakunai mugen pa-sento kimi to iru dakede kanashikunai kara (kimi ga ireba soredakede) ichi Plus ichi bai ni naru ichi Plus ichi yume ni naru korekara mo zutto zutto ne soba ni iru kara |-|Kanji= プラネタリウムみたい キレイ 宇宙銀河の雲に フワリ 乗かって 自由に とべたら いいなあ ダイヤモンドみたい 透明に 瞬く星 キラリ 連れて行ってね パノラマ遊泳 嬉しそうに話す 無邪気さ ちりばめて 微笑み 螺旋になって 部屋中 旋風になるよ キミといるだけで 元気になるから (キミがいれば それだけで) 笑顔予報は ずっと 晴れのち晴れ キミといるだけで 楽しくなるから (キミがいれば それだけで) 手と手つないで いつでも 心つないで いつでも よろしく! 一緒にいようね ひだまりの中で パラシュートみたい 純白の 羽根を背負い ヒラリ 浮かんで 妖精に なれたら いいなあ タイムカプセルみたい まるい缶に 想い詰め ポツリ 浮かべてみれば 星座の仲間入り むらさきファンタジア 目覚める地平線 オトナにまだなれない あと少しだけ 眠らせて キミといるだけで 強くなるから (キミがいれば それだけで) フタリなら 怖くない 無限パーセント キミといるだけで 哀しくないから (キミがいれば それだけで) 1+1 倍になる 1+1 夢になる これからもずっとずっとね そばにいるから キミといるだけで 強くなるから (キミがいれば それだけで) フタリなら 怖くない 無限パーセント キミといるだけで 哀しくないから (キミがいれば それだけで) 1+1 倍になる 1+1 夢になる これからもずっとずっとね そばにいるから |-|English= Pretty like a planetarium, gently like the clouds of the sky's galaxy Flying away, riding on the freedom, it sure is nice Transparent like a diamond, a sparkling twinkling star Let's go together through this swimming panorama Talking happily, a smile sprinkling ingeniousness The middle of the room turning into a helix, it's becoming a whirlwind Only when I'm with you do I feel energetic (If you're there, only then) A smile always forecasts sunny days after sunny days Only when I'm with you am I having fun (If you're there, only then) Holding hands, always Connected hearts, always Nice to meet you! Let's be together In that sunny spot White wings, like a parachute coming lightly out of a backpack Becoming a floating fairy, that would be nice Stuffing your thoughts into round cans like a time capsule, isolated If you float away, you'll enter the star constellations Waking on the horizon of a purple fantasia Still not grown up, let me sleep for a while longer Only when I'm with you do I become strong (If you're there, only then) If we're together, I'm not afraid, ∞% Only when I'm with you am I never sad (If you're there, only then) 1 + 1, that makes double 1 + 1, it'll be a dream Always, always from here on out I will be at your side Only when I'm with you do I become strong (If you're there, only then) If we're together, I'm not afraid, ∞% Only when I'm with you am I never sad (If you're there, only then) 1 + 1, that makes double 1 + 1, it'll be a dream Always, always from here on out I will be at your side Category:Character Songs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Music Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Duet Sisters Vol.1